


Near Villains

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Stars and S.T.R.I.P.E. (Comics)
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 10:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21135125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 2 sentence fiction. Stargirl's shoulders slumped after she was exhausted from battling many villains.





	Near Villains

I never created Stargirl.

Stargirl's shoulders slumped after she was exhausted from battling many villains. She scowled when she eventually found herself eating supper with her stepfather.

THE END


End file.
